Beth Fabray Corcoran
by BloodyRoseScribe2
Summary: Little Beth is grown. But what mysteries does she not know? The talent she's hidden?
1. What is this?

Beth walked down the halls of Carmel High School, her dirty blonde hair fell over her face.

Beth kept her head bowed and eyes down as she silently passed through the crowds. Her mother had been a legend at this school, bringing dozens of awards to the music program and thousands of dollars in reward and sponsor money. Vocal Adrenaline was a proud Glee Club and didn't like to be told otherwise.

Beth felt small compared to her mother, Beth was quiet, reserved. She maintained an 85% average in school and didn't perform, at all. She wasn't popular, or even liked at her school, she was Carmel Highs social freak. Her mother sang all the time, whereas Beth, only sung in her house when it was empty and hidden by loud music.

Her mother, Shelby Corcoran, had put her in singing private singing lessons for 3 years as a child. But the moment her teacher had tried to put her on stage, she had taken a chunk out of his hand. So that was the end of that.

Beth loved to sing and dance, just not within seeing or hearing distance of anyone else living.

Beth opened her locker with one hand and held her books with the other. Laughter and shrieks of joy bounced through the Carmel. It was Friday, the week was done and kids had already started to party.

Beth shyed away from a large group of kids strolling down the hallway. At the head of the group was Hailey Golding and Colin Rouseau. They were Carmel Highs 'It' couple, Hailey's head, covered in perfectly golden hair rested on Colin's shoulder.

As Beth watched, Coln turned his head and caught her staring. His green eyes stared into her blue ones. A brief moment passed and Beth turned away, ignoring the group as they continued past her. Beth released her breath in relief.

Beth slammed her locker and walked out to her black SUV that her mother had given her for her Sweet Sixteen a year ago. She smiled as she settled into the car. Beth was free for the next 57 hours. Beth was about to pull out of the school parking lot when a red sports car shrieked to a stop infront of her car. " Watch it, leech!" Hailey Golding screeched, the other people in the sports car just laughed as they drove away. Beth rolled her eys and headed home.

When she got home, she knew her mom wasn't home. Though Shelby had retired as the coach of Vocal Adrenaline, she still watched the performances and helped guide the new very young coach.

Beth parked the car in the garage and slipped into the house, she anticipated on what to do, when she finally decided to curl up on the couch and read a book.

As she stepped into the living room, she tripped on a hidden box, making the contents fly across the room. Beth scrambled to clean up the papers and organize them , her mother hated to have her things nosed through. As Beth gathered the papers, something caught her eye.

Adoption Certificate, Adoption notice. Names scribbled across them. Child: Bethany Fabray Corcoran. Parents: Quin Fabray and Noah Puckerman. Adoptive Parent: Shelby Corcoran. Beth gasped. "I-I'm adopted?"


	2. The Unknown

Beth held the phone away fron her ear as a voice screamed from the other line. "Yes Dez, I said that I'm adopted." Beths best and only friend, Destiny was on the other end of the line. "What?" She yelled, "Your mo- Shelby lied to you?"

Beth rolled her eyes. "Destiny I'm going to hang up if you don't stop screaming." Beth said, shakily. Calling Destiny had been a mistake, it made Beth panic even more, when she had been looking for comfort.

"Ok ok.." Destiny said, the usual quietness returned to her voice. "What are ya gonna do?" She asked softly, Beth sighed and held her breath. "I'm going to find my mother, .. my real mother."

Destiny was knocking on the door ½ an hour later, when Beth answered it, Destiny hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. Beth sniffled and blinked back tears. "I-I think I'm ok, just startled me is all." She mumbled, drifting into the living room.

Destiny followed her, making no sound. Beth sat on the couch, one leg under her and the other on the floor. She handed Destiny the adoption certificate and information packet, then hide her face in the couch cushion.

Destiny's eyes grew wider, the more she read. This was unbelievable... Beth couldn't be adopted, it wasn't fair. When Destiny finally looked up she saw Beth's face hidden in the cushion. Destiny's eyes darted around the room until she found what she was looking for.

She bolted across the room and sat down into the chair. Beth looked up and saw Destiny. "Wha-What are you doing?" She hiccuped, Destiny ignored her and pulled an internet browser up on the computer, she logged onto Beth's facebook account (The girls knew each others passwords incase one of them forgot their own.) Beth slowly struggled to make her way over to the spare chair beside Destiny. "Wha-?" Destiny shushed her and began typing.

Beth read the words in the search engine through her watery eyes. _'Quinn Fabray'_


	3. It's my mother

"127 results" Destiny breathed in disbelief, Beth fell limp, her head resting on her best friend's shoulder. I don't think I want to know." She whispered, Destiny turned her head to look at Beth and her gorgeous ble eyes.

"Come on, you're not going to give up now are you? Your gonna find your mother, it's not like she'll jump out of the computer and embrace you." She fought to swallow her laughter. Beth didn't respond immediately, but Destiny felt her nod slowly and the mouse clicked the top result. A woman with red hair had a picture there with her biography, but she was 42 and lived in Florida.

After Destiny groaned, she continued to search the other results. On the 15th , they found something promising. Quinn Fabray, age 32, had blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was born in Lima, Ohio and still lived there.

Beth raised her head and stared at the woman in the picture in silence. The longer she looked at it, the more likeness she found in the woman's face in comparison with her own. She turned to Destiny with glazed eyes. "It's her, Dez. It's my mother."

A doorbell rang a couple hours later and Beth stood outside the door with Destiny. Beth looked renewed, her make-up was redone, no signs of crying were present. She wore a denim miniskirt with black leggings and a purple sash shirt.

Destiny hadn't changed out of her jeans and hoodie, she believed she looked perfectly fine for such an occasion.

The door opened and the woman from the picture stood in the doorway. "Hello? Can I help you?" Beth opened her mouth in an attempt to speak, but ended up squeeking. "Are you Quinn Fabray?" asked Destiny, stepping forward and placeing a hand on her friends shoulder.

The woman looked at each of the girls with curiousity. "Yes, I am. Though I don't know who you young ladies are." Quinn's eyebrows raised, her blonde hair was pulled back in it's usual ponytail. And she wore a baggy t-shirt and jeans, of which Destiny approved. "I'm Destiny Terra." Destiny reached for the womans hand, and Quinn shook it. "My name is Beth," Beth finally managed." Beth..Corcoran."

Quinn's eyes widened, then dashed up and down the street. She quickly waved the girls inside and sighed. " I should have been prepared for this. The girls looked a little shaken. "Please, " Quinn motioned to the sofa. "sit."

Beth and Destiny hestitantly sat on the purple sofa. "Ok, Beth… Tell me about yourself." Quinn said as she grabbed a tray of snacks and placed in on the coffee table infront of them. She slowly sat on a chair across from the girls, prepared to listen.


End file.
